


My Body's Made of Crushed Little Stars

by SnapplePie



Series: We Sing the Body Electric [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Fareeha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDF, Breeding, F/F, Filth, Omega Angela, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Pharah scores a hat trick, Pharmercy, Rutting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, g!p pharah, if you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapplePie/pseuds/SnapplePie
Summary: Fareeha falls into a rut. Angela wants to help her out.





	My Body's Made of Crushed Little Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: shameless, gratuitous smut ahead, although I tried to write it as heartfelt and tastefully as I could (as tasteful as Omegaverse can be, at least). I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is the second part of my Omegaverse series, which I decided to call We Sing the Body Electric (I'm sure Walt Whitman is so proud). There will be a plot to the series, but this piece itself is just a smutty one shot.
> 
> Fareeha and Angela are not mates (yet), so they refer to each other as their partner for now.

After six months of being together, Angela had gotten used to waking up to two things: the way the sunrise filtered through Fareeha’s blinds, and the warmth of Fareeha’s body nestled behind her.

So, she was more than a little surprised when a third and fourth factor greeted her upon waking up: something blunt and stiff gently prodding against her rear, and the strong, musky scent of needy Alpha hanging thick in the air.

Her first thought was that perhaps she was just dreaming it. After all, Fareeha never woke up with morning wood, and she never emitted such a _demanding_ aura. The suppressants she took, as well as the extreme equanimity with which she fought hard to hold her urges, made that unlikely.

But there was no mistaking that this was very real when Angela felt the hardness rub against her, and quiet, strained panting began to fill her ear.

“Fareeha?” Angela called softly, but the fitful strokes would not stop. Angela looked over her shoulder to see what was happening. Fareeha’s eyes were closed, but her sharp features were contorted with something that almost looked like pain. From the jarred, uneven motions with which her hips moved and the flutter of her eyelids, Angela could tell she was still asleep.

“Fareeha,” Angela called again, louder this time. When the mindless stirring refused to cease, Angela reached awkwardly behind her and smacked Fareeha on the cheek, just hard enough to wake her up.

“Huh?” Fareeha gasped, and her eyes shot open. She looked down between their bodies and a look of horror crept onto her face. “Oh, I’m _so_ sorry, Angela,” Fareeha immediately released her grip on Angela’s hips and scooted away onto the far side of the bed.

“It’s alright,” Angela turned to prop herself on an elbow and look at her girlfriend. “Are you okay? I can kind of… smell you.”

“You can? Is it bad?” Fareeha asked with worry.

Angela shook her head. “Not at all.” She wasn’t lying; the scent of her Alpha was so demanding and urgent - her inner Omega fluttered with joy at the thought of being needed. A trickle of wetness began to pool between her legs.

Fareeha groaned. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do any of that!” she hung her head and rubbed bashfully at her neck. A rush of sympathy stabbed through Angela upon seeing Fareeha look so flushed. She liked to think she knew biology pretty well, but it didn’t take years of studying to spot an Alpha in a rut.

In the few months they’d been together, Angela noticed how Fareeha labored to maintain such a high degree of self control, and her pride rarely let her cave into moments of weakness. But Angela knew that no matter how hard her girlfriend tried to hide it, she was every inch an Alpha, and Alphas had urges: to _rut, to breed, to claim_. For the most part, Fareeha had come to accept her dynamic, and enjoy the advantages it gave her in lovemaking with Angela. Her Alpha chi was something to be embraced, not try to hide.

Yet, time and again, Angela could detect faint traces of Fareeha’s old insecurities rearing their heads. She had gotten better at relaxing during sex, but Angela could sometimes tell when Fareeha was stuck in her own head. It was times like those when Angela knew Fareeha needed her most. She needed to feel cherished, welcomed, and desired, and no one on the earth was better suited for the task than her, her partner.

“Fareeha,” Angela said in her kindest voice, “if I’m not mistaken, I think you might be experiencing a rut.”

A look of alarm flashed across Fareeha’s face. “But that’s impossible! I haven’t had a rut in forever. Last time this happened, I was just a pup!” Fareeha paused, pondering this for a moment. Then, her head drooped down, her eyes falling in between her legs. Her cock was already forming a telltale tent that poked out from under the sheets. She grit her teeth and fisted the sheets, trying her best to resist the urge to grind against the fabric.

“Well,” Angela said, “I’d like to help you.”

Fareeha’s eyes shot to meet Angela’s. The Alpha licked her lips absentmindedly. “Are you offering what I think you’re offering?”

Angela rolled her eyes and smiled at that. “No, I’m offering to inject you with suppressant hormones and put you in an isolation chamber.” she giggled and drew closer to Fareeha. “You know, after all these months, I still find it adorable how shy you can be.”

“I can’t promise I’ll be so shy now,” Fareeha groaned, and her hips began to jog slowly. “It hurts, Angela.”

“Then use me, Fareeha,” Angela urged once more. She rested her hand on Fareeha’s thigh, which sprang a visible rush of excitement between the Alpha’s legs. “I want to help you.”

“Are you sure?” The Alpha squirmed, and Angela could tell she was fighting hard not to pounce on her then and there. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. I can take you. Besides, you did help me that time I forgot to take my suppressants and went into heat.”

Fareeha’s cheeks burned in recollection of that particular day. “That’s true. I just don’t know how long this is going to last. I don’t want to tire you out.”

“Are you saying I don’t have _stamina_?” Angela teased.

“No! I just - I didn’t want to, ohhh…” but she couldn’t finish her protest, as Angela’s hand reached down and began kneading her bulge softly through the sheets. She squeezed gently and ran her hand in even, comforting circles over the hot tent of her cock.

Angela’s clit throbbed with excitement upon making contact. She could feel Fareeha’s length pulsing with need _through_ the fabric. In a matter of seconds, the glide of her hand became smoother, and she could feel wetness sliding along from Fareeha’s tip, against the bedsheets.

Fareeha moaned at the Omega’s touch and pistoned her hips up, trying to grind into her hand for more. However, they both knew this wasn’t enough, and Angela had no intentions of leaving her Alpha in want.

Fareeha watched with wide, hungry eyes as Angela’s hand slid under the sheets and wrapped around her pulsing cock. Angela licked her lips upon feeling the prize underneath. Her length was warm, coated in droplets of her excitement, and gently throbbing against her palm. Angela began to stroke her quickly, creating slick, wet sounds that filled the air along with Fareeha’s breathy moans.

“I need more,” Fareeha panted. “Please -”

“Okay, _lieb_. Anything for you.” Angela murmured, and pressed a loving kiss to Fareeha’s lips. When they parted, Angela took her hand off of Fareeha’s length, and Fareeha replaced it with her own. With her other hand, she gently urged the Omega to straddle her, to which Angela gladly complied. Fareeha dragged the tip of her cock along the wet slit between the Omega’s legs.

Angela shivered when the blunt tip of Fareeha’s length rubbed against her clit. She began to grind her hips against it, seeking more of that pleasure. Then, with a sudden push, the head of Fareeha’s cock sank inside of her, giving her a sudden burning sensation. The Omega let out a surprised yelp and steadied herself on Fareeha’s chest.

“So tight… so warm,” Fareeha groaned in pleasure as her body’s wish to be sheathed inside her warm, tight entrance was finally granted. Her hands gripped Angela’s hips to keep her steady, and she began to thrust upwards into her. She wanted to be gentle, especially considering there hadn’t been any foreplay for Angela, but she could feel her conscious becoming quickly overcome with a determination to rut, to fill her and find release.

Angela was more than happy to provide. She wanted Fareeha to use her like this. She loved seeing her lose control, and the potent scent of her Alpha pheromones all but made her knees buckle, filling her with a strong desire to submit - to let herself be Fareeha’s satisfaction.

Fareeha quickly picked up her pace, pumping her hips up and down with the vigor and determination of a young Alpha’s first rut. She clung tightly onto Angela’s hips, her fingertips leaving red and white marks in their wake. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air, as well as Fareeha’s strained pants. Angela moved her own hips along to try and grind her clit against the base of Fareeha’s length. The rubbing send pulses of pleasure all along her thighs and between her legs. She watched Fareeha’s face, which was fixated on the sight of her own cock thrusting in and out of Angela’s entrance - a hungry, lustful gleam clouding her eyes. It was a look that normally frightened her, when found in an Alpha’s eyes. But not Fareeha’s. Angela never told her, but she took secret delight in seeing that look on her partner’s face. It made her feel wanted, in a good, healthy way, not in an objectifying manner.

Soon, the Alpha picked up speed again and Angela could feel her cock begin to pulse inside of her walls. When Angela felt her throbbing within, she knew the Alpha was close. She started to rub and pinch the Alpha’s pert nipples, eliciting pleased sighs from her lips. She knew her Alpha was in pain, and wanted to help her get there faster.

Then, Fareeha thrusted further inside Angela than she’d been - burying her cock to the hilt - and with a violent quiver, emptied herself into Angela’s eagerly awaiting walls. The rush of come came like a torrent - desperate, and in angry spurts, and with promises of more to come.

Angela closed her eyes and savored the feeling of Fareeha’s hot seed pouring inside of her, her length pulsing as it slid in and out, more come being coaxed from Angela’s entrance. Fareeha groaned, and grit her teeth. She had finished for the moment, but her cock remained just as hard as before. She looked up at Angela with a faint, pleading look in her eyes.

“I need more,” Fareeha panted, “is that okay?”

Angela reached down to stroke her Alpha’s cheek. “Of course it is. I said I would help you.”

With an eager nod, Fareeha flipped Angela over so she was laying on her stomach. Angela felt her warm body stretch over her, covering every inch of her skin with her own. The contact with her aroused Alpha, as well as the strong, needy scent that was engulfing her, was enough to make her break out into an excited sweat. She turned her face on its side, and felt two strong hands gripping her waist once more, before Fareeha’s cock pushed inside once again.

With rapid thrusts, Fareeha began to mount her. A muddled thought whispered the edge of Angela’s mind: this was a primal position for lovemaking - it was not very intimate, but it was ideal for getting pregnant. Angela had entertained the idea of Fareeha filling her with pups more than once. She loved to picture them: chubby little things that would come out looking just like their breathtaking sire…

She spread her legs wider and lifted her rear at the thought. Pregnancy wasn’t possible right now, but she wanted to open up for her Alpha as much as much as she could. She wanted to let Fareeha know she was all hers for the taking.

Fareeha uttered a pleased sigh at this more advantageous position. “Good girl,” she grunted, “opening up for me…. so obedient.”

Angela smiled into the bed. She’d told Fareeha about a praise kink before, and it was nice to know she remembered even in the haze of her rut.

Fareeha dug her fingers into Angela’s ass and hips, almost leaving bruises in her wake. Her hips pistoned in and out against Angela’s rear with the speed of a jet, creating loud clapping noises and shaking the bedsprings. Angela clenched the sheets tightly for something to hold on to. Her heart pounded in joy when she felt Fareeha’s large, warm hands clasp over her own - it was a small gesture, but she appreciated it.

Fareeha leaned down and began to smother hot, open mouthed kisses along the Omega’s back as she thrust into her with desperate, jolting movements. The Omega’s skin had never tasted so delicious - she was fighting very hard not to bite her, especially not that special place on her neck. A mating bite. They had talked about mating bites, deciding to approach the subject with caution. Even in her rut-fogged mind, a solitary light of consciousness shone through, reserving her from sinking her teeth into Angela’s neck.

“I’m gonna come,” Fareeha breathed into Angela’s ear. She tugged at her earlobe, tickling her peach fuzz with hot air.

“Mmmm, yes,” Angela encouraged, “come for me, love - I want it.”

Angela’s words undid Fareeha right then - she pushed forward into her tight entrance, jogged her hips madly, and with a strained cry, released a gushing stream of her come deep inside of her Omega once more. She planted mad kisses all along Angela’s neck and back, swabbing her with a few hungry licks and trails of salivia, rutting madly into her rear as Angela’s pussy coaxed out more of her seed with greedy fluttering.

“I love you,” Fareeha gasped, and she collapsed on top of Angela. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Angela said. She turned her head and met Fareeha’s lips in a kiss.

 
    
    
    --<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--

 

Fareeha stayed inside of Angela for the rest of the day. Angela knew her Alpha was in need, and she imagined it would hurt Fareeha to pull out, just like it had been uncomfortable for her to be devoid and empty during her heat.

Still, it didn’t make the soreness that began to creep between her legs any less bearable.

After a few more rounds, Angela needed to drink some water. She thought Fareeha would finally pull out and let her get it herself, but to her surprise, Fareeha hoisted her up in her strong arms and carried her to the kitchen.

Fareeha brought them in front of the cabinet where she kept the glasses. Angela reached up, took a glass, and Fareeha then brought them to the fridge, where Angela filled her glass with water. While she waited for the glass to fill, there was an awkward silence - Fareeha’s length was still just as hard as ever, placidly tucked inside of Angela.

“So, uh,” Angela said, “How are you doing?”

Fareeha only grunted in response. She began to adore Angela’s bare chest in light kisses.

“I take it you don’t want to make conversation, then,” Angela said.

Fareeha shook her head and started to suck on Angela’s neck. Angela couldn’t help but smile. It wasn’t Fareeha’s fault that her mind was pretty much gone, muddled with a cloud of lust and need. Besides, she had never seen her peremptory security chief of a girlfriend be so… desperate before.

It was quite endearing to her.

The charm, however, was quickly overridden by a torrent of excitement, when as soon as Angela downed her glass of water, Fareeha plopped her onto the counter, and began to move back and forth into her again.

 
    
    
    --<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--

 

 “Oh fuck, Fareeha - fuck!”

They were now against the wall - Fareeha had been carrying Angela back to her bed, but Angela had made the mistake of kissing the Alpha mid-way. It was meant to be just a sweet, quick peck, but Fareeha started to push her tongue inside, and the kiss became hot and hungry. So here they were - Angela was pinned against the wall, clinging onto Fareeha’s hips with her legs, holding on for dear life.

“Couldn’t wait?” Angela giggled, as Fareeha leaned down to suck the skin of her neck, her shaft grinding into Angela’s entrance on the slick of their combined releases.

“No,” Fareeha grunted. She pounded into Angela’s hole greedily, and reached down to play with her clit with her free hand.

“Fuck,” Angela moaned at the sudden touch. She couldn’t really move in this position, but tried to wiggle to her hips into Fareeha’s touch, seeking more of the tantalizing pleasure. She hadn’t had a climax yet, and she couldn’t blame Fareeha, really - in her current state of mind, all she could focus on was finding her own release. Fareeha got a pass today, because Angela knew this was the same Alpha who would gladly finger and eat her out for hours if she’d only ask, the same Alpha who refused to finish until she saw that her Omega had finished, too. Today was just… different, so Angela wasn’t expecting any mind blowing orgasms any time soon.

Soon, Fareeha came inside Angela yet again, her come shooting up inside of her walls and then trickling onto the floor, between their joined thighs. Fareeha panted and ceased her thrusting, but then looked straight into Angela’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, Angela. You haven’t even come yet. I’ve been bad to you.”

This caught Angela by surprise - it was the most coherent thing Fareeha had said in hours.

“Don’t worry, Fareeha. This isn’t about me. But even if it was, you know I love making you come. It’s enough for me.”

Fareeha laughed. “No need to lie. Come on, I’ll bring you to the bed.”

A tinge of worry tugged at Angela, wondering what that would possibly entail. She was more than glad to help Fareeha out again, but she was starting to doubt whether her walls could take any more stretching and rough treatment. Even with the nanomites that flowed through Angela’s body, Fareeha was quite well endowed, and it was a surprise that Angela could even take all of her in. The Alpha hadn’t even knotted all day, and Angela could feel tender soreness between her legs from constantly being full of Fareeha’s cock and come.

Fareeha laid Angela down on the bed gently, setting her head onto the pillows with a loving cradle. Then, she kneeled onto the bed, over the Omega. Angela watched with curious eyes and her legs spread limply in front of her. However, Fareeha did not grab her own cock and shove it in yet again - instead, the Alpha scooted back and laid down, so that her head was nestled between Angela’s legs.

Angela’s heart throbbed in excitement at the sight before her. She’d never heard of an Alpha in the middle of a rut taking the time to do _this_ for an Omega. It was unheard of. And yet, her partner always found a way to defy expectations in the best ways possible. Angela found a gentle reminder of why she loved this woman when Fareeha’s soft tongue pushed against the hood of her clit, and began to run back and forth along her glistening folds.

“Oh, Fareeha, I love you…” Angela whispered, and grasped a handful of the Alpha’s black hair in her hand.

“I love you too,” Fareeha said, muffled, into Angela’s pussy. Her lips wrapped around Angela’s labia and sucked lovingly on the wet, pink flesh, eliciting a groan from Angela’s mouth. Something about the way Fareeha’s mouth treated Angela always made her feel so wanted, like she was the best treat in the world to her.

Fareeha paused for a moment to part Angela’s lips, savoring the way they parted beautifully for her - like her own special water lily floating on waters. She treated herself to a deep inhale of Angela’s scent - mouthwatering Omega, aroused and excited, but also filled with Fareeha’s own scent, the aroma of her seed and pheromones. Upon spreading Angela’s lips, a stream of come trickled out of her soft, red folds - and Fareeha knew it was her own. Fareeha took pride in knowing this was _her_ pussy, _her_ Omega, who she had bred and filled numerous times today already.

(but she still was far from done).

Fareeha dove in and lapped at the cherry red bud of Angela’s clit, stirring more whines and moans from her partner’s lips. She flickered her tongue up and down, giving a few greedy sucks every so often - pulling at the hot bundle of nerves as if to coax release out of her Omega. She could taste her own seed on and inside of Angela’s entrance, and it drove her absolutely wild. Fareeha gently slipped a finger inside, reaching for that front upper wall Angela had showed her endless times. She groaned with delight as she felt the thick warmth of her own seed filling Angela’s channel - slick, popping noises filling the air as Fareeha drove her finger in and out of her Omega.

“Just like that - oh, you’re so good, Fareeha,” Angela sighed. Her hips were starting to thrust and wiggle off of the bed, trying desperately to get more of Fareeha’s mouth on her. Fareeha reached her other hand up, and found Angela’s own, squeezing it tightly.

Before long, Fareeha was thrusting two fingers inside of Angela, and her licks became tight and focused only on Angela’s clit, flicking up and along the sensitive bud, sucking and pulling on her flesh with her mouth. Her fingers rubbed up against Angela’s ridged spot, drawing pleased moans from her. She felt the grip on her other hand tighten. She knew Angela had to be close.  
Her own cock was aching, screaming at her for not being inside of her lover, but Fareeha ignored her own selfish need. She loved this woman, and needed to show it to her.

“There,” Fareeha said, into Angela’s pussy, “come for me, _habibti_.”

As if she was waiting for the order, Angela spasmed - and a flood of her own release spilled out of her walls, right into Fareeha’s awaiting mouth. Her hand fisted Fareeha’s hair harder and she held onto her partner’s hand for dear life as she rode her orgasm out. Fareeha lapped up every drop of release that came from Angela’s entrance, moaning at the wonderful taste that splayed across her lips.

Angela shut her eyes and leaned her head back into her pillow. She felt as if her soul would leave her body if she wasn’t careful - but the firm grip of Fareeha’s hand kept her back on earth. Her thoughts loomed only on the border of her ecstasy - all of them for Fareeha: _I love this woman, I love her so damn much, she is my everything - and I’m hers._

Fareeha’s mouth never relented through Angela’s orgasm. She kept licking, kept tasting her, easing her through the almost painful explosion of pleasure that rippled through. And when Angela was finally done, she opened her eyes, and saw Fareeha looking more beautiful than she’d ever looked, her brown eyes watching her from just over the hood of her clit, smiling with satisfaction.

Fareeha got back up and wrapped Angela in a kiss, sharing her own taste with her. Something about tasting her own release on Fareeha’s lips made her weak. It reminded her that they truly did share everything - body and soul.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Angela said, when they broke their kiss.

“But I did,” the Alpha said, smiling.

 
    
    
    --<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--

 

Angela’s pussy felt sore, used, and stretched out almost beyond repair - but she remembered that her Alpha’s rut was not over yet. Fareeha had just serviced her, and it was wonderful, but Angela soon felt a prodding reminder of the Alpha’s need poke against her.

Perhaps she needed a bit of time to recover, but it didn’t mean Angela couldn’t please her still.

“Let me,” Angela said, bending down to bring her face next to Fareeha’s erection.

“Ah, are you sure? I - oh…” Fareeha’s hesitant protests were intercepted by Angela’s mouth wrapping around her cock.

Angela shut her eyes, and with a hungry surge, took the Alpha’s entire cock into her throat. She almost felt her eyes roll back in pleasure upon feeling all of Fareeha inside her. When her face pressed down against Fareeha’s pelvis, she could smell the strong aroma of Alpha need, nestled in the black curls at the base of Fareeha’s shaft. It was a delicious reminder of her duty.

Angela began to bob her head up and down, taking in Fareeha with loving eagerness. Fareeha’s hand held the back of her head, and she was clearly trying not to push down on her. Angela figured she’d try and make it so Fareeha wouldn’t have to.

She wrapped her lips around the flared head of Fareeha’s cock, and swirled her tongue around the sensitive tip.

“Yes… good girl… good Omega,” Fareeha said, and stroked the Omega’s blond hair. “So good to me.”

Angela grasped the base of Fareeha’s length with one hand and began to pump up and down. A spurt of pre come trickled out of the small divot of Fareeha’s head, gifting Angela with a taste. It was slightly salty, and it left her wanting more.

She began to stroke all along the length of Fareeha’s shaft, her mouth following. Fareeha’s hips began to stir in eager motions, seeking more of Angela’s comforting mouth. Angela could feel Fareeha throbbing within her, pulsing on the edge of a release.

Angela remembered just then that Fareeha had a certain weakness, and she decided to use it to her advantage. She reached down with her free hand and began to massage her balls. The hot, soft skin throbbed inside of her palm, clearly straining for more.

“Fuck, Angela… gonna come, not gonna make it,” Fareeha warned.

Angela began to squeeze and fondle her lover’s balls harder, and sucked faster at her head.

With a cry that would have embarrassed the Alpha anywhere else, Fareeha shot hot release inside straight down Angela’s throat. The spill of seed was so intense that Angela could feel her cheeks puff, trying to hold it all in. She parted her lips momentarily to spare a breath, and the hot white come that exploded in her mouth began to spill out, onto the bedsheets.

Angela kept pumping Fareeha through her climax, squeezing her balls and drawing out even more jets of hot come. She loved the taste that filled her mouth - it wasn’t exactly fine wine, but it was Fareeha’s, and that made it special to her.

Fareeha stroked Angela’s hair, watching with pleased, hungry eyes as her Omega swallowed all of her. She then brought her hand to Angela’s lips, and dragged a finger to part her mouth. With a gentle prodding, she slipped her finger inside, and Angela began to suck, her eyes fastened on Fareeha’s.

“You’re so good to me,” Fareeha praised. “I’m so lucky…”

 
    
    
    --<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--

 

 The sky sank into twilight outside Fareeha’s window. The two women had spent the better part of the last three hours wrapped in each other. Sometimes, Fareeha would massage at Angela’s sore rear or shoulders to try and ease her pain, but then the Alpha would start to jog her hips, and the two collapsed into another round on the bed.

Angela didn’t know how much more she had left in her. Fareeha’s animalistic, primal frenzy had worn off for the most part, but her cock refused to harden no matter how many times she released inside of Angela. She still hissed in pain whenever her cock was left neglected for longer than a few minutes - so Angela had taken it upon herself to stroke or suck her whenever she wasn’t taking her inside of her walls.

Angela was sure her body had more of Fareeha’s release than water inside of it, by this point.

Right now, Angela was lying on her side, trying not to move her legs too much so as to not awaken the tender soreness of her rear and her thighs. Fareeha was behind her, stroking her waist with her hand, kissing along her neck and nuzzling just against her ear. Her erection throbbed behind her, sliding between the cheeks of her rear.

A thought came to Angela, just then. Her pussy might have been too sore and stretched out to take another round of Fareeha’s cock - but could the same be said for her other entrance?

“Fareeha,” Angela turned to look at Fareeha.

“Hmmm?”

“Fareeha, maybe you can try taking me in my ass for this next time.”

Fareeha stopped sucking at her neck. “Did I hear that right?”

“Yes.”

Fareeha’s breathing became harder, and she sat up in bed, now. “Have you ever… done anything like that before?”

“No,” Angela admitted, “but honestly, I’m kind of worn out in the front. I still want you, though. I see this as the best compromise.”

Fareeha rubbed her head nervously. “You don’t have to do this for me, you know. You’ve already been so good to me today.”

“It’s not just for you,” Angela insisted. “I’ve been wanting to try this for some time.”

Fareeha’s cheeks glowed bashfully upon hearing that. “Okay then. Let me find some lube.” she reached for the nightstand drawer, and began to dig around.

Angela took it upon herself to get into position for this particular act. She got onto her hands and knees, sticking her rear into the air and arching her back.

When Fareeha turned back around with the lube in in her hand, her eyes almost bugged out of her head at the sight - Angela’s puckered hole and rosy cheeks, spread and waiting for her.

“God, I love you,” she muttered under her breath, but Angela didn’t hear. Fareeha uncapped the lube and poured a generous amount in between the Omega’s cheeks, spreading it over her tight ring of muscle.

Angela elicited a quiet, pleased groan at the touch. It piqued Fareeha’s interest. _So she likes that._ Fareeha bent down and quickly pressed a kiss to one of her white cheeks, and then on the other. Then, poured more of the lube onto her erect cock, and began to coat it all along the shaft. She stifled a moan at the sensation, knowing it would be nothing compared to the enticing promise spread before her.

Fareeha then grabbed Angela’s ass and began to massage all along her soft cheeks. She could feel the knots that had formed within her, and her heart ached knowing it was because of her. She truly was blessed with an Omega that would do anything for her, so she was going to make this as pleasant as possible for her.

“I’m going to put a finger in,” Fareeha said, and Angela just murmured in response. Fareeha slowly pushed her index finger through Angela’s tight hole, and her cock throbbed upon feeling the tight, tantalizing heat that nearly sucked her in.

“Oh, Fareeha,” Angela sighed, “that feels good.”

Encouraged to keep going, Fareeha slipped a second finger in, and began to gently push in and out of Angela’s ass. The Omega began to lightly thrust her rear backwards into Fareeha’s hand. She could feel Angela’s tight channel loosen up and make room for something bigger to come, but she had to make sure Angela was ready.

“Are you okay?” Fareeha asked. “Should I put it in, now?”

“Yes,” Angela moaned softly, “I’m ready for you.”

Those words sent a fresh rush of excitement to Fareeha’s cock. After gently removing her fingers from Angela’s ass, she grabbed her length slowly rubbed it along the crevice of Angela’s rear.

Angela’s clit throbbed eagerly as she realized this was Fareeha’s cock rubbing between her cheeks. She pushed her hips back, trying to get more of her, coaxing her into her hole. Fareeha then took her cock and lined it up, pressing the blunt head against the tight ring of muscle.

“Good girl,” Fareeha whispered. “Just like that… take my cock..”

Angela bit her lip and tried not to cry out, as she felt Fareeha’s large, broad head push inside of her ass. She clutched onto the bedsheets with desperate fingers and fought back the tears forming in her eyes.

“Fuck, Fareeha… you’re huge,” she gasped.

Fareeha stopped moving just then. “Are you okay? Want me to stop?”

“No!” Angela cried out. The thought of losing Fareeha’s cock was suddenly the worst thing she could imagine. “No, it’s just… I need a moment to adjust.”

“Of course,” Fareeha said, and began to rub her shoulders and back with loving, gentle strokes. Angela moved her inner muscles, feeling Fareeha’s cock inside of her, and starting to get used to being so…. Full.

“Okay, you can go now,” Angela said. Fareeha wasted no time, and immediately began to push forward again. Soon, to Angela’s surprise, the pain of being entered was soon replaced with the pleasure of being full.

“Are you okay?” Fareeha leaned over her now, and ran her fingers along the soft skin of the back of her neck. “I won’t move until you give me the green light.”

Angela propped her rear higher now, and began to push back, finding Fareeha’s hips.

“Angela?” Fareeha asked again.

“Yes, Fareeha - you can move now, I need -”

Fareeha began to thrust into Angela’s tight hole. She clenched her eyes in pleasure at the feeling of being wrapped in such tight, hot warmth. Angela’s pussy was incredibly tight as well, but this was a new level, something so wonderful she was quickly losing her mind all over again.

“Fuck, you feel so good, won’t last,” Fareeha growled. She moved her hands back down to grab Angela’s hips, and began to pound into Angela, their skin clapping against each other.

Angela found herself enjoying this on an immensely new level. She was quickly growing addicted to the sensation of Fareeha’s thick, warm cock rocking in and out of her ass. It felt dirty, wrong - and it made it all the more appealing to her.

As for Fareeha, just the idea of being inside of Angela’s ass, inside this most taboo, secret place where no one had ever been before, was driving her wild. It spoke volumes to her, telling her just how much she meant to Angela. _No one’s ever gotten to be inside of her like this. No one but me. She wants me, she loves me._

Angela rocked her ass backwards to meet Fareeha’s thrusts. “More, deeper!” she cried, and Fareeha growled again, then plopped herself on top of Angela and grabbed the back of her hands. She began to thrust at a slightly different angle, rubbing and grinding her cock deep inside of Angela’s ass. Angela closed her eyes and smiled, reveling in the sensation of being pinned beneath her rutting, lust-filled Alpha, her cock buried deep inside of her ass.

“Fuck, you feel so good, you’re taking me so well… I love you,” Fareeha gasped into her ear and licked along the lobe. She then reached down under Angela’s stomach and began to rub furiously at her clit. Angela cried out at the sudden touch and started to rub against Fareeha’s fingers.

“Come with me,” Fareeha ordered. Angela felt her legs all but lose the ability to move, falling limp in the immense tide of pleasure. She was trapped between her Alpha’s fingers at her clit and her cock pounding into her ass. Fareeha thrusted even faster into Angela’s tight hole, and her cock began pulsing and throbbing as the tight channels of her ass squeezed her, trying to draw out her release.

It as all so overwhelming to Angela - being so full of Fareeha, and riding her out to pleasure in the front. Suddenly, Angela came with a shout, her release spraying all over Fareeha’s fingers. The explosion of her orgasm caused her inner walls to contract, which squeezed Fareeha’s cock even tighter than she’d thought possible. Fareeha lost all control, and soon she was shooting a powerful jet of hot come deep into Angela’s ass.

“I love you,” Fareeha breathed into her Omega’s neck. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Angela sighed. Fareeha collapsed on top of her and showered her with kisses, her cock continuing to flood her hole with warm seed. Angela laid there, pinned under her sweaty, muscular body. She had no way to move, but it didn’t matter. There was no place she’d rather be than right here, connected to Fareeha in such an intimate way, filled with her come and her cock. However, she did realize that her exhaustion was quickly catching up to her, and the warm massage of Fareeha’s mouth against her neck and back was making her sleepy.

“I could stay inside you forever,” Fareeha whispered. “You mean so much to me.”

Angela smiled, but she was too tired to respond. Instead, she began to purr happily. Fareeha joined in, planting a kiss onto her sweaty temple, and stroked her hair.

 
    
    
    --<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--<>--

 

Night fell outside Fareeha’s window. The moon was bright - it was a full moon tonight, and the faint traces of the lunar colony could be seen, if one really looked.

Angela lay spread on the white sheets, her white skin glowing phosphorescently in the blue light of the moon. Fareeha had left her sore beyond belief, with an ache between her legs - but it was more of a pleasant ache now, one that reminded her she had an Alpha who loved her, who wanted her. So, despite the pain she knew would come in the morning, she was beyond happy.

Fareeha watched her partner with loving eyes, tracing shapes on her stomach. The cloud of lust and rutting had cleared from her mind, and all she could do now was wonder what she had done to deserve such a loving, caring Omega.

Angela had let her use all of her holes for her relief - and her eyes flickered down to glance at the evidence with guilty pride. Warm, glistening come trickled out from between Angela’s legs and her tight, puckered entrance, spilling onto the bed. There were even still a few trace hints of her seed on Angela’s face. There was no doubt in the world that Angela was hers - and she was every bit Angela’s as well, Fareeha reminded herself with pride. Her heart gushed to fullness as she looked over her lover once more. She would have to help her take a bath - she imagined Angela probably didn’t want anything to dry onto her face or skin. She would do it later, Fareeha promised herself. For now, both women were exhausted, spent from the long day of using each other’s bodies.

As they fell asleep, Fareeha leaned over and murmured, “I love you, Angela. I’m so lucky to have you.”

Angela smiled into her pillow. “I know.”

They drifted off in each other's arms, the faint music of Cairo at night sounding below.


End file.
